1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video, and more particularly to moving objects in video.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, studying video of prior sporting events is a well known method that athletes have used to prepare for a sporting event. For example, in the case of American football, systems have been used to review or playback video in a play-by-play format. An example of such a solution is TALKING X'S & O'S—COACHES LIBRARY, including XOS Full-Court Products Suite (including XOS Director, XOSportStation, XOSketch, XOS PlayTools, XOSmart, XOScheduler, XOS nStream, and XOS VEGA) available from XOS Technologies, Inc. of 601 Codisco Way, Sanford, Fla. 32771. Such a system allows a coach or player to fast forward, pause, or rewind portions of a game in a play-by-play mode using an indexed video database. It is believed that 30 of the top 32 NFL teams and 300 of the top NCAA football programs use this system.
Conventional solutions have various shortcomings. Unfortunately, conventional play-by-play video playback systems are limited by the camera angles of the captured video. For example, if the video is taken from a specific sideline, then the play may only be reviewed from that camera angle.
What is needed then is an improved process that overcomes shortcomings of conventional solutions.